


Herbal Tea and Cuddling

by fallencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Cuddling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Castiel, cas lives in the bunker as a human so kinda canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallencas/pseuds/fallencas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets his first cold as a human. Cuddling and schmoop occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbal Tea and Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it! I had a lot of fun writing this :)

Dean was researching a possible vamps nest in Tulsa when he heard a raspy cough to his right.

"I think I might be dying," Cas grumbled as he padded into the bunker's library. He looked absolutely adorable clad in Dean's old Zeppelin tee and pajama pants patterned with bees. Not that he would ever tell _him_ that, though.

He plopped into the chair beside the hunter and groaned. "The thumping in my head keeps getting louder, and it's freezing no matter how many layers I wear. Make it stop." He pouted and put his face in his hands.

"You'll be fine, Cas, it's probably just a cold. They're pretty common in humans, you know." He received a death glare from the man, so he kept going.

"Alright, just stay put. I'll be right back with some Advil." Receiving a wheezy cough in response, he disappeared into the kitchen.

When he returned, the Winchester not only held medicine, but also a hot cup of tea and a blanket.

"I know you how much you like the herbal crap, and you were chilly, so, um, here." He shoved the items at him, and returned to his chair.

The fallen angel mumbled, "Still too cold, and I'm tired of your shit." Before Dean could respond, he had six feet of a fallen angel curled up in his lap.

"Cas?"

"Mmm. Much better." He wrapped the blanket around the both of them and tucked his face into Dean's neck.

"What're you-?"

"Shh. You talk too much." Cas' voice was muffled by the other man's skin, "You're very warm, Dean."

The hunter sighed in resignation and wrapped his arms around the man's torso. Holding him felt like breathing for the first time.

"This feels so awful," the former angel whispered.

Dean rubbed his palm in soothing strokes along his back. "I know, babe, but it'll go away soon. I promise." The pet name slipped out before he could take it back. Cas seemed to roll with it, though, so he took a chance and kissed the top of his head.

"If you're lying, there will be hell to pay." Cas pulled himself closer and kissed his neck. Dean chuckled, and his stomach fluttered from the unexpected affection. He absentmindedly ran his hands through the man's unkempt hair, until he began snoring softly.

The Winchester sighed and lifted him up bridal style to carry him to his room.

After making sure Cas was tucked in and his blankets were snug, he couldn't help but card his fingers through the man's messy hair and kiss his temple.

"Goodnight, Cas," he whispered.

As he turned to leave, a hand reached out weakly and grabbed his arm.

"Noooo, please stay. Need you Dean; need you here," Cas mumbled groggily and tugged at Dean's wrist.

"Er, yeah, okay, Cas." He slowly lowered himself onto the mattress and carefully wrapped his arms around the other man. Castiel quickly returned the favor, and soon they were but a tangle of limbs and arms, each trying to pull the other closer.

"Thank you for, you know, taking care of me," his voice sounded like it was underwater. He probably didn't even know what he was saying.

"Mmmhmm." Dean lazily stroked up and down Cas' back.

"No, you don't understand! God.. I just, I just love you so much, and you don't understand." The hunter's heart stopped, and he froze. He waited for the punchline, a laugh or a 'just kidding', but the only response he got was a sigh into his neck and a throaty cough.

"Yeah, you, too. Go to sleep, Cas. We can confess our love all we want in the morning."

"Don't think I won't think take you up on that." Dean attempted to think of a response, but Cas was already drifting into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :^) please feel free to leave any comments


End file.
